


Anxiety Can Snap

by Bee_Boy



Series: Anxi-TEA [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Ficlet, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Bitty is unusually angry, angry like no one's seen before. Chowder tasks himself in finding out why.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Chris "Chowder" Chow, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Anxi-TEA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Anxiety Can Snap

"I am going to scream." His voice is unnerving, a serious commitmed tone with jo hint of wavering and clear anger on his tongue. No one has ever witnessed Bitty this upset, at least no one who's still alive.

Cautiously, Chowder tries to see what's got him riled up, "Why? Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay! My stupid psychiatrist canceled my appointment last week so I've been off meds for a week because she won't prescribe fucking refills like a sane person! I got partnered in a group project in one of my geneds, that is 50% of my grade, with the known homophobe in class! Jack's been busy and I don't want to bother him with my issues. I tried to broaden my baking skills into something savory with flour tortillas, which came out fucking disgusting! And now! Now the old food processor broke, which wouldn't be an issue because my mama sent a back up food processor a bit ago, but I can't find the damn instructions on how to put this bastard together so I can't even make some stupid pie crust to calm my nerves." Bitty snapped. 

He almost never snaps, not since he started going to therapy about his PTSD and anxiety, taking meds to keep him from losing it all the time, but well. Well currently he is unmedicated. No one outside his family knows Bitty unmedicated. He did everything to keep it that way. Until now, now he just snapped at his practically son. Shit he snapped at Chowder. The poor thing must be scarred now.

"I'm sorry Chow, I. I didn't mean to blow up like that." Oh. Oh now he's crying. Great he just snapped and now he's crying. "Oh lord I'm sorry you're seeing my like this. I should. Breath I need to breath, right." He took a minute to slow his breaths with the practice he hasn't had to use in so long. "Sorry, um. You're probably scared and confused, haha."

"A little bit, I've never seen you so angry Bits."

"No one has since my mama got me medicated. I, um, the only one who knows is my family and Jack, but uh. I have an anxiety disorder that's kind of part of some PTSD. Sometimes I end up, breaking down, like you just saw."

"But? You were only crying for like, a second? I don't know if that counts as a breakdown?"

"Oh honey." Bitty's voice was soft but a bit condescending. "Anxiety attacks aren't just curling up in a ball and crying. They're sudden bouts of anger, they're complete silence for no reason. They're just, a person trying to make the bad things in their head quiet a bit."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Uh, sorry for assuming." Chowder looked down at his feet like a guilty puppy. "Is there anything I can do to help? While you're uh, not medicated? You said something about not having tour medication."

"Oh, yeah. Honestly you can't do more than you already did hun. Just letting me rant like that, get the thoughts out. Normally it's better to catch it earlier to talk, but don't worry. Normally I talk to Jack about this stuff, we talk about our anxiety together to help remind each other that y'know, it's not that bad, but we're also not alone?"

"Oh, okay. I promise I won't tell anyone by the way. This is totally your business and shouldn't be told to anyone unless like, your life is in danger or something."

"Yea, mine or someone else's, typical doctor-patient confidentiality. "

"What? I'm not a doctor."

Bitty laughs a bit, it's nice to see him lighten up a bit, less scary, "It's a joke. Every therapist literally cannot tell anyone what you say in therapy unless you're a threat to yourself or someone else. I've heard it so much over time. But thanks. For like not throwing me into an insane asylum, for not telling me to "chill", for listening, and for keeping this secret."

"Anytime Bits! And oh god, if it was Nursey instead I think I would've had to help you dig his grave."

"Just a little, Dex is right in telling him that "chill" is not a good response to someone freaking."

And now the kitchen is filled with laughter, the stupid food processor left behind them and Bitty feels a bit better now, but he still can't wait to get his prescription refilled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% me venting bc literally every problem I gave Bitty is a problem I'm dealing with. I've been off meds for nearly a month now and I'm not gucci baby. I have yelled at the void in the dead of night because my anxiety making things seem worse than they are. Also I've always headcanoned Bitty having anxiety & PTSD but being medicated after his family moved to Madison because his mom noticed something off and wanted to help how she could. Because mama bittle would do anything for her child.


End file.
